<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Halloween with the Hargreeves by Coldlady4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106426">A Halloween with the Hargreeves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4'>Coldlady4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>October 31  was fast  approaching and Since returning from the 60s the Hargreeves  Siblings decided to inject some much needed fun in they lives .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Halloween with the Hargreeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song used is the classic  monster mash by  Bobby Pickett I hope you enjoy It.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's all this?" Five  asked.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Luther  asked with a grin. "We're throwing a Halloween party   and it’s  is going to be grate.”  Luther said enthusiastically  , hanging up a glow in the dark skeleton on the window.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why you go through the trouble of decorating the house With  decorations that are  so cheesy and unrealistic.” five sipped his coffee .</p><p>“Don’t be a  grumpy old man  ,  Five  get in the Halloween spirit It’s the one night where Demons can wreak havoc.”</p><p>“I think you're getting confused with Christmas!" </p><p>“There’s going to be a costumes, dancing and lot’s of sweets I'm gonna have the best costume!" Luther boasted </p><p>“And what’s that a   giant  zombie  monkey.”<br/>
Said five grinning ear to ear.</p><p>Luther groaned </p><p>“ Well  we are  in “said Allison  standing in the doorway with  grace  at her side already  beginning to plan the perfect costumes that would beat everyone else’s without a doubt .</p><p>“I want to dress up as  Rumour  .” Said Claire Bouncing up and down on the point.</p><p>“I’m sure you are going to look just like her   Sweetie.” Said vanya walking up to them along with klaus  and Diego who wasn’t fair behind her .</p><p>What are you going to dress up as vanya asked Luther </p><p>“ Properly something ridiculous “</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly guys, why  don’t you trust me to produce a decent costume on my own?"asked Vanya  looking  around at everyone white they laughed.</p><p>“Because you would dress as a big  glittering  pumpkin unicorn .”</p><p>“I think your confusing me with klaus, said vanya </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the comment  klaus  walked further  into the room  end up at a table with a tray of different alcoholic drinks  on it. Pouring himself some whiskey  into a glass . Glancing over at Diego and asked </p><p>“So what are you dressing up as Diego?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just call  me James bond license to throw  knives.” Diego said  striking a brooding pose .<br/>
“What about you?” </p><p>Lifting up a bottle  from the tray ,  standing up on his feet “I’m going to be the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow “</p><p>“come on we’ll take my car, Grace do you want to stay here with your uncle Luther and help him decorate some more  or come with us?” </p><p>“I wanna stay here.” Replied Claire </p><p> </p><p>“Okay we will be back soon I love you” leading down Allison kissed the top her Claire‘s head </p><p>I love you too mummy and you auntie vanya </p><p>“Love You too kind’o “</p><p>Soon enough they arrive at the  shops down Town .  As vanya and  Allison wandered around the costume store , vanya flicking through the costumes  not having much luck. But then  inspiration struck   Undead  Green Lantern with some fake blood and her powers . reaching into her pocket she   opening up her phone she started searching online for a green lantern costume.</p><p> </p><p>Allison  picked up a cat costume from the opposite rail  and considered the pros and cons. Consisting of a pair of cat ears, a barely-there skin-tight dress, stockings and a tail, it was sexy, but it’s wasn’t original . She kept on looking until she came across a  white worn dress  that had holes in it with a red wig and lease hand  gloves.</p><p>Finally it was October 31st </p><p>“Happy Halloween!”Klaus  said making his voice all  spooky , Cradling a  pumpkin carved  to look like their father in his hands. Black candles in bronze candelabras with cobwebs littered around the room casting a spooky glow . Everyone but five was  dressed in their chosen costumes. </p><p>Allison  laughed, reaching for her Phone that was playing on the long table far off to the side of the room. “Time for a family selfie!” After taking some  photos the fun begin.</p><p>“ uncle five where’s your costume?”</p><p>“ I’m wearing  my costume I’m a homicidal  maniac in a kid’s body”</p><p> Uncle five your so weird  said Claire  Her    brows crinkling.</p><p>“Yes isn’t he.”  Allison mumbled under her breath fixing him with a warning with her eyes</p><p>Luther went up to the record player to stared it up </p><p> I was working in the lab, late one night<br/>
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight<br/>
For my monster from his slab, began to rise<br/>
And suddenly to my surprise<br/>
He did the mash, he did the monster mash<br/>
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash<br/>
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash<br/>
He did the mash, he did the monster mash<br/>
From my laboratory in the castle east<br/>
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast<br/>
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes<br/>
To get a jolt from my electrodes<br/>
They did the mash, they did the monster mash<br/>
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash<br/>
They did the mash, it caught on in a flash<br/>
They did the mash, they did the monster mash<br/>
The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun<br/>
The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son<br/>
The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds<br/>
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds<br/>
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive<br/>
With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'<br/>
They played the mash, they played the monster mash<br/>
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash<br/>
They played the mash, it caught on in a flash<br/>
They played the mash, they played the     monster mash</p><p>They  all danced liked maniacs on the makeshift dance floor in the  main room the house . Their arms and legs swaying in all directions .They partied into the late into the night snacking on Mars bars, Twixe and Kit Kat’s and other delicious delights.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>